Han Ji Min
Perfil thumb|250px|Han Ji Min *'Nombre:' 한지민 / Han Ji Min *'Profesión:' Actriz y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 160 cm *'Peso:' 43kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Signo zodiacal Chino:' Perro *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Familia:' Abuela, padres y hermana mayor *'Agencia:' BH Entertainment Dramas *HERE (TBA, 2020) *Spring Night (MBC, 2019) *The Light in Your Eyes (jTBC, 2019) *Familiar Wife (tvN, 2018) *Don't Dare to Dream (SBS, 2016) cameo *Dramaworld (Viki, 2016) cameo *Hyde Jekyll, Me (SBS, 2015) *Rooftop Prince (SBS 2012) *Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats(jTBC, 2011) *Love, Hurt and Showers (KBS2, 2010) *Cain and Abel (SBS, 2009) *Yi San (MBC, 2007) *Capital Scandal (KBS2, 2007) *Invincible Parachute Agent (SBS, 2006) *Great Inheritance (KBS, 2006) *Wolf (MBC, 2006) *Resurrection (KBS, 2005) *Drama City episodio "Memory" (KBS2, 2005-01-09) *Drama City episodio "deja-vu" (KBS2, 2004-08-08) *Dae Jang Geum (MBC, 2003) *All In (SBS, 2003) *Good Person (MBC, 2003) Programas de TV *Entertainment Relay (KBS, 2006-2008) *Running Man (SBS, 2012) Películas *Josee (2020) *Default (2018) Aparición Especial *That's Only My World (2018) *Miss Baek (2018) *Two Lights: Relumino (2018, Cortometraje) *The Age of Shadows (2016) *Salute D'Amour (2015) * Plan Man (2014) * King's Wrath (2014) *Detective K (2011) *The Cut (2007) *Blue Swallow (2005) Anuncios *'2012:' Somang Cosmetics 'Danahan' *'2010:' Mamonde *'2009:' Maestro Gelato *Stila Cosmetics (Modelo de Asia) *Happy Bath Blue Spa Essential Body Cleanser *Crencia Catalogue *KTF MagicN *Woongjin ThinkBig *Chocolate Jenne *KTF EVER *Head & Shoulders *Pocari Sweat *LG Electronics Japan brand club-i *Bennigan's *TG Sambo 'G Trust' *McDonald's *Efu *Never stop Vídeos Musicales *Jung Yup - Without You (2010) Premios *'2019 MBC Drama Awards: '''Top Excellence Award for an Actress in a Wednesday-Thursday Drama (Spring Night) *'2019 Director’s Cut Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Miss Baek) *'2019 Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards: Prime Minister’s Commendation *'2019 55th Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Mejor Actriz (Miss Baek) *'2019 10th Film Award Of The Year: 'Mejor Actriz (Miss Baek) *'2018 Cine21 Film Awards: Actress of the Year (Miss Baek) *'2018 19th Women in Film Korea Festival: '''Mejor Actriz (Miss Baek) *'2018 5th Korean Film Producers Association Awards: Mejor Actriz (Miss Baek) *'2018 39th Blue Dragon Awards: '''Mejor Actriz (Miss Baek) *'2018 4th London East Asia Film Festival: Mejor Actriz (Miss Baek) *'2018 38th Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Miss Baek) *'2018 BIFF 6th Marie Claire Asian Star Awards:' Marie Claire Award (Miss Baek) *'2017 37th Golden Cinema Film Awards:' Best Actress (The Age of Shadows) *'2017 Happy Sharing Hike:' Minister of Health and Welfare Commendation *'2016 Seoul Social Welfare Competition:' Seoul Special Award *'2015 8th Seoul International Senior3 Film Festival:' Polite Young Actress *'2015 35th Golden Cinema Film Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (Salute D'Amour) *'2014 3rd Copa & Nikon Press Photo Awards:' Photo Genic Award *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Superior a la Excelencia (Drama Especial) - Actriz (Rooftop Prince) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja (junto a Park Yoo Chun en (Rooftop Prince) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' 10 Mejores Estrellas (Rooftop Prince) *'2012 1st APAN Star Awards:' Best Actress (Rooftop Prince) *'2012 6th Korea Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award, Actress (Rooftop Prince) *'2012 7th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Categoría Destacado Drama coreano - Mejor actriz (Rooftop Prince) *'2012 7th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Elección Popular Coreana - Mejor Actriz (Rooftop Prince) *'2012 Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' 20 Estrella Femeninas de Drama (Rooftop Prince) *'2012 46th Taxpayer Day:' Best Taxpayer Award, Presidential Commendation *'2011 Asia Model Festival Awards:' BBF Premio Popularidad *'2011 National Tax Service of Korea:' Medalla al Contribuyente Modelo *'2009 World Blood Donor Day:' Recognition by Minister of Health, Welfare and Family Affairs *'2007 KBS Acting Awards:' Premio de los internautas *'2007 KBS Acting Awards:' Premio Excelencia (Mini-Drama: Capital Scandal) *'2007 KBS Acting Awards:' Mejor Pareja (junto a Kang Ji Hwan en Capital Scandal) *'2007 MBC Drama Awards:' Excelente actuación (Yi San) *'2005 KBS Acting Awards:' Nueva actriz (Resurrection) *'2005 KBS Acting Awards:' Mejor pareja (junto a Uhm Tae Woong (Resurrection) *'2004 KBS Acting Awards:' Premio Drama Especial / Drama Acto Único (Drama City Episodio "Deja-vu") Colaboraciones *Happy Bubble - Lee Dong Hae, Cho Kyu Hyun ft Han Ji Min (2009) Curiosidades *'Educación:' **'Escuela Secundaria:' Suhmoon Girls' High School **'Universidad:' Seoul Women's University (Departamento de Asistencia Social) *'Religión:' Cristiana *'Debut:' 2003 *Sufrió un accidente durante el rodaje del drama Wolf, resultando atropellada junto a su compañero Eric en una de las escenas del capítulo 3. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Han Ji Min5.jpg Han Ji Min1.jpg Han Ji Min7.jpg Han Ji Min3.jpg Han Ji Min4.jpg Han Ji Min6.jpg Han Ji Min8.JPG Han Ji Min9.JPG Categoría:BH Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo